Liruh Senju
Personality At first glance Liruh appears to be rather moody nearly all the time. His resting expression makes it seem like every activity bores him to death. However, when you get to know him others come to find a genuinely caring person and will not tolerate those that talk down to him, Konoha, and/or his fellow ninja. As, well as a ninja that lays his life on the line with every mission he takes. During fights his blank expression disappears for one a tad bit more serious. Liruh often jokes around with his peers and even those above him. Likes * All food * Girls * Training Dislikes * Anything/one not from Konoha Background Liruh was born six years before The Warring Period ended. His father Shiro attempted to shut him out from the war, wanting him to live a different life than the others. Shiro's dream almost became a reality when The Warring Period was ended by The First Hokage. However, when Liruh reached the age of ten, Shiro discovered the boys hidden talent for ninjutsu. Shiro then decided to let his son live his life to his own accord. So, Liruh began training with the other young Senju and when the Ninja Academy opened, he was third in line to apply. After, being accepted Liruh began to focus nearly all of his energy into training in order to graduate the academy. This goal was accomplished and now Liruh moves on to his next, to become a shinobi that makes others think twice about attacking Konoha. Plot = Chunin Exams Almost immediately after becoming a genin Liruh was thrown into the Chunin Exams with his squad at the time, consisting of Hisai Uzumaki and Masaru Akimada (squad 9). Liruh was taken out early in the first section of the Chunin Exams,causing him to sit out for the rest of the exam. Post-Chunin Exams As a result of his early elimination from the first ever Chunin Exams, Liruh left squad nine and took a break from being a shinobi for a few months. During, this time period he had the occasional spar with his rival Hyou Uzumaki. Upon receiving an invite to Jiro Island to visit the world-renowned resort "Epsilon 32" Liruh dawned the headband of the Leaf Village once again. = Epsilon 32 Arc Liruh arrived on the last night of the resorts, three night offer. After, checking in he went to the bar and noticed an absence of people. A man exiting the bathroom, placing a "do not enter" sign and then going back into the bathroom caught his attention. Upon seeing this he decided to investigate. He and Ryota Inuzuka found out about the resorts attraction to cannibalism. Then Fo Sarutobi and Hayato Hyuuga barged into the bathroom. With the extra back-up Liruh quickly devised a plan to ruin the resort. He then teamed up with Hayato to carry out the plan. However, they ran into some trouble and were saved by Shizuka Nara. The trio of genin fought off one a captain of the guard, but were then attacked by Faust. After a long, hard fought battle Liruh managed to kill Faust by throwing a sword into his chest. Afterwards, the three met back up with Ryota and Fo, from there the group of genin ambushed Hamelin Piper from above with explosive tags and fireballs, but Liruh, Fo, and Hayato ended up being frozen by Piper's last ditch effort. Thankfully, the team of Yoshimatsu Senju, An Inuzuka, and others ended up defeating Piper. Although, the win was short lived as the Keibatsu showed up with a new member, Kain Hyuuga. Kain then revealed the powers of his new mysterious eye. Post-Epsilon 32 The grief of dealing the killing blow on Faust was too much for Liruh to handle. This caused him to leave Konohagakure to seek out the Keibatsu and aid in their efforts. Stats Items * Chokuto - A long iron straight sword * Explosive Tags (4)